tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Mew Raising Project
Mew Mew Raising Project (ミュウミュウライジングプロジェクト Myū Myū Sodateru Purojekuto) is Princess Mew's take on a new Mew Mew Series inspired by another anime called "Magical Girl Raising Project". Summary There's a new smartphone app called "Mew Mew Raising Project". When you join the game for free, you get one SR Card character at random and you use it to fight the enemies wanting to take Earth. But there's a catch, the miraculous game produces real Mew Mews with a chance of 1 in 10000 for each person. Though boys can became Mew Mews but it's highly unlikely. Characters Mew Mews Nomura Utako/Mew Strudel She's the main protagonist. A magical girl/Mew Mew lover who is trying to survive middle school while keeping her alter ego a secret. She transformed into Mew Strudel and is infused with a Asiatic Cheetah. Kurisu Kita/Mew Mango Nomura's classmate and friend. Kurisu is idealistic and doesn't really believe in Magical Girls/Mew Mews until she is offered to become one by the games mascot Fav. She transforms into Mew Mango and is infused with a Russian Sturgeon. Haruta Takuboku/Mew Raspberry Doughnut Haruta is Nomura's childhood friends since elementary school. He loves magical girls/Mew Mews since a child and was the only one that could talk to Nomura about it since it was weird for boys to like Magical Girls/Mew Mews. He transforms into Mew Raspberry Doughnut and is infused with a Schreiber's Fringe-fingered Lizard. Tamashiro Emika/Mew Pancakes Tamashiro is a classmate of Nomura though they rarely speak to each other. She is always quiet and rarely speaks to others, though she is always getting good grades despite all of this. She transforms into Mew Pancakes and is infused with a Golden-capped Fruit Bat. Shiroma Kagami/Mew Tarte Shiroma is a young first-year high-schooler. She is quiet and never speaks to anyone in her class, so people call her names and bully her. Always wanted to be someone else, a Mew Mew who can help others. She transforms into Mew Tarte and is infused with a Mottled Eagle Ray. Ritsushima Fukuko/Mew White Wine Ritsushima is a young 6-year-old girl. She is shy but also tells the truth and never lies, she's honest. Always being bullied for being shy. Twin sister of Minami Fukuko. A part of the White and Orange Wine Mew Sisters. She transforms into Mew White Wine and is infused with a Short-nosed Sea Snake. Minami Fukuko/Mew Orange Wine Minami is a young 6-year-old girl. She's the confident and bold twin, she's also honest and never lies. Always protecting her twin sister, Ritsushima from bullies. A part of the White and Orange Wine Mew Sisters. She transforms into Mew Orange Wine and is infused with a Leaf-scaled Sea Snake. Tao Ayao/Mew Jam Tao is a 20-year-old woman who's in college but also pregnant. A young pregnant woman in college, who is alone after her boyfriend found out she was pregnant and abandoned her and the unborn child. She transforms into Mew Jam and is infused with a Yucatán Black Howler Monkey. Okawa Bokkai/Mew Candy Okawa is an adult male, who's working hard to support his girlfriend and unborn child. He's in college though he usually is seen at work more then school, because he really wants to support his girlfriend and unborn child. He transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with a Ctenosaura bakeri. Asano Emiri/Mew Clam Asano is a young third-year high-schooler. She's a third-year at Sutādasuto Academy, a private school for all girls. The girlfriend of Shiba Chiyako, her classmate and also known as Mew Chocolate. She transforms into Mew Clam and is infused with a White-winged Duck. Shiba Chiyako/Mew Chocolate Shiba is a young third-year. She goes to the same school as Asano and is her girlfriend. They both know about each other being a Mew Mew. She transforms into Mew Chocolate and is infused with a Japanese Eel. Enomoto Mitsu/Mew Licorice Enomoto is a young second-year high school girl at Daiyamondo High School. She is a bold and energetic young lady who loves to help out others. She's in the drama club at her school. She transforms into Mew Licorice and is infused with a Whale Shark. Omori Kanna/Mew Mint Omori is a young girl in the 3rd grade. She's an 8-year-old girl who is smart and loyal to her friends. She hates people who are rude and perverted, especially stinky, smelly, old men. After Inugami saves her from being rapped by an old man she instantly fell for him, calling him prince charming. she transforms into Mew Mint and is infused with a Lelwel Hartebeest. Furuta Yasu/Mew Candy Cane Furuta is a sweet young lady. She's an unemployed 23-year-old woman who lives with her mother still. She is lazy and always sleeping and never or rather doesn't want to get a job at all. She transforms into Mew Candy Cane and is infused with a Black Spiny Softshell Turtle. Mukai Tatsukichi/Mew Pumpkin Mukai is a young male in the 5th grade. He goes to the same school as Omori. He's childish and always doing stupid yet fun stuff with his friends and family. Always wanted to help out others since he enjoyed it, watching hero related shows. He transforms into Mew Pumpkin and is infused with a Steppe Eagle. Yuhara Etsuko/Mew Trifle Yuhara is a sweet young lady who is a servant to a rich family. She's always getting abused but yet she acts happy when she really isn't happy at all. Plays Mew Mew Raising Project when alone to help get her mind off of the treatment she receives. She transforms into Mew Trifle and is infused with a Black-Footed Ferret. Aliens Kissu An Alien that shows up and faces Mew Jam in a fight. He transforms Mew Jam's ex into a Butterfly Chimera but she beats him and reverts her ex back to normal. He apparently falls in love with Mew Tarte. Raion Another Alien that shows up and faces Mew Candy, Mew Strudel, and Mew Pancakes. He is a bit stupid and always causing trouble for his teammates. Kissed Mew Pancakes on the lips when he first appears, grossing Mew Pancakes out and shocking her, she then goes into a rampage over that embarrassing kiss, then she defeats him while Mew Candy and Mew Strudel handles the Wolf and King Cobra Chimera's he made. Komori Another Alien that shoes up and faces Mew White Wine and Mew Orange Wine. The younger of the Aliens that show up on Earth. He's a brat who think's he knows everything when in reality he doesn't. Hate people who mock him, especially the Wine Mew Twins. He actually blushes around Ritsushima Fukuko indicating he has a slight crush on her. Kirin An Alien that shows up on Earth and starts trouble. He faces Mew Licorice and Mew Pumpkin first, gets beaten by them both and tries to exact his revenge by fighting Mew Licorice but looses to her alone. He despises her but also kinds finds her adorable. Inugami An Alien who shows up on Earth. He doesn't like doing work and rather watch the others do his work for him. He hates to help out others. when he saw Omori who was going to get rapped by an old man he unconsciously saved her from him and then left. Major Fav Fav is the mascot of the "Mew Mew Raising Project" smartphone app game. He watches over many of the players of the game and determines which ones are suitable to be Mew Mews. Fav also talks to the Mew Mews when needed or gives the announcements and such. Also he is the one who announces that "There are too many Mew Mews so they will be halved." Supporting Yukiko Utako Yukiko's is Nomura's mother. She doesn't know that Nomura is a Mew Mew nor who her alter ego is. She loves her daughter, very much and is willing to do anything to protect her, especially what happened with Nomura's father, her husband. Daichi Utako Daichi is Kurisu's twin brother. They go to the same school, though he's in a different class than Kurisu. He doesn't know she became a Mew Mew but he does play "Mew Mew Raising Project" with her. His Mew Mew is Mew Plum on the game. Hinata Kage Hinata is Tao's ex boyfriend and a jerk. He abandoned her after finding out she's pregnant and by him no less. He was also turned into a Butterfly Chimera by Kissu but returned to normal after defeated and purifying him. Mina Oshido Mina is Okawa's girlfriend. She knows how hard he working to support them both and to provide for them, especially her since she's pregnant with their unborn child. She also doesn't know of Okawa being a Mew Mew. Mao Ayao Mao is Tao's older brother. He helps her out a lot after finding out her ex dumped her after finding out she was pregnant. Mai deeply cares for his sister and will do anything to help her out. He once likes Hinata but now he has a hatred for him after abandoned Tao like that. Emiri's Sibling Emiri has many siblings, 7 to be exact and is always willing to do things for them. They love their older sister a lot. Despite this they will argue from time to time but that's what sibling to. Gentha Rizumozu Gentha's a classmate of Enomoto. He's in the same club as her, Drama Club. Gentha is always seen helping Enomoto out and is really fond of her. Gentha has a crush on Enomoto but he is afraid of telling her so she doesn't know. A great friend and helper. Old Man He's an old man who tried to kidnap Omori one day as she was walking home alone that day. He tried to rape her but she was saved by an alien named Inugami. What happened to him afterwards is unknown. Items * Mew Pendant ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Strudel, Metamorphose!") * Strudel Spoon ** Mew Strudel's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Strudel Love!" * Raspberry Doughnut Sword ** Mew Raspberry Doughnut's weapon. He attacks by saying "Ribbon Raspberry Doughnut Slice!" * Mango Trident ** Mew Mango's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Mango Pure!" * Pancakes Arrow ** Mew Pancakes' weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Pancakes Syrup!" * Tarte Paint Brush ** Mew Tarte's weapon. * White Wine Wand ** Mew White Wine's weapon. * Orange Wine Wand ** Mew Orange Wine's weapon. * Jam Halberd ** Mew Jam's weapon. * Candy Spear ** Mew Candy's weapon. * Clam Cross ** Mew Clam's weapon. * Chocolate Shaker ** Mew Chocolate's weapon. * Licorice Pistol ** Mew Licorice's weapon. * Mint Yoyo ** Mew Mint's weapon. * Candy Cane Staff ** Mew Candy Cane's weapon. * Pumpkin Hammer ** Mew Pumpkin's weapon. * Trifle Kunai ** Mew Trifle's weapon. * Mew Aqua Rod ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" * Mew Aqua ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. Locations Café Mew Mew Chat The café or rather the online chat room of Mew Mew Raising project, where the other Mew Mews can come on and chat with others. It's also where Fav makes his announcements. Hinata Middle School Hinata Middle School is a school in Kita, Tokyo. Nomura Utako, Kurisu Kita and Tamashiro Emika attend this school. Aoi Middle School Aoi Middle School is a school in Kita, Tokyo. Haruta Takuboku attends this school. Daiyamondo High School Daiyamondo High School is a school in Kita, Tokyo. Shiroma Kagami and Enomoto Mitsu attends this high school. Meico Elementary Meico Elementary School is a school in Kita, Tokyo. Ritsushima Fukuko and Minami Fukuko attend this school. Hāto College Hāto College is a college in Kita, Tokyo. Tao Ayao and Okawa Bokkai attends this college. Sutādasuto Academy Sutādasuto Academy is a private, all girls academy in Kita, Tokyo. Asano Emiri and Shiba Chiyako attend this school. Chiaki Elementary Chiaki Elementary is a school in Kita, Tokyo. Omori Kanna and Mukai Tatsukichi attends this school. Rai Mansion Rai Mansion is the rich household that Yuhara works at. They are the Rai Family. Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs